


Be Yours forever

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Kudos: 12





	Be Yours forever

Esteban loved to be with Lance, he was funny and so good with him.  
He couldn't believe how good he was to him.

One night he doesn't believe what he heard from Lance who has said "You know I wish I could be totally yours, wearing one ring or anything for say we are together."

Esteban had his heart beating so fast, they mark each other to remind that they are together, he loved to hear Lance say "Spank me, make me have your fingerprint on my ass, that I feel you, dominate me, I'm yours"

All these moments Esteban was so proud of all of this because they could have kinky moments or even sweet moments.  
He knew he wanted to live with Lance forever, he knew it's would be complicated because of their job, but he believes he could do it.  
And it's not like he has one velvet box hidden somewhere at their home.

So when he heard this from Lance all he could do was kissing him and say "I love you"

Lance sit on him and say "I really mean it, I love you, I want to be forever yours, I like when you mark me, I like when sometimes in bed you restrain me from touching you and that you torture me, I'm just yours"

"You are always eager, that why I have to restrain you," say Esteban laughing

Many days later when Esteban and Lance were at their house, Esteban has prepared one wonderful night and they were watching the sky when Esteban says "You asked me to be forever mine..."

Lance nod and say "Of course, you are my lover, you are my love"

Esteban says "You should turn up..."

And Lance turns up and sees Esteban at his knees and says "Lance you are my love, I can't imagine my life without you will you spend your life with me, even if with our job. Will you marry me ?"

Lance jump at Esteban and kiss him, they fall on the floor and they make out where Lance kiss him everywhere and say "Yes of course"


End file.
